


"Orange Juice Face", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. So far most of the writing takes place between September-November, 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Orange Juice Face", from Where the Sky Hangs

     Korra admired herself in the mirror that shouldn’t have really been there, trying out the bra that had come in the mail from the catalog she had found at Coach’s office. Asami made orange juice faces as she smeared on rouge in the other little gold living room mirror that shouldn’t be there either. Korra did a bare feet on the carpet pirouette and Asami tried to not get distracted, but held back a snort and got rouge on her cheek. She scoffed and Korra hahed and pointed jestingly as obnoxious non-Enya _Pure Moods_ played.

     “Oh yeah?”, Asami made towards Korra and swiped the rouge at her and Korra dodged like it was a spar, “Let’s see some of this shade on your mug!”. Korra dropped to the floor and tried to go between Asami’s legs. This ended with Asami oofing on top of Korra, knocking the wind out of Korra as her stomach flattened to the carpet. Asami was extra bedraggled now, turning her head back to look at Korra’s face towards her butt, rouge on the floor. Her smile glowed and she laughed in succession like a choking otter,

     “You, you dork!”. Korra nearly peed herself looking back at Asami, her make-up smeared and with such a confused look on her face. Korra flipped over, sitting back on her tailbone as she held herself up in hysterics. Asami lie helpless on the floor a moment as she collapsed under her laughter, and managed to sit herself up when Korra offered an unconscious little pull. Korra coughed as they sat and regained their breath,

     “The look, the look on your face…”,

     “You.. What were you doing! Are you trying to be fancy?”, said Asami, still recovering her breath, her eye make-up completely destroyed from crying.

     “I… I thought of that at the gym, I tried it on Bolin, and I just pulled it off, but… I guess it needs more practice”, Korra looked sheepish at her, realized her make-up she had spent at least 25 minutes on was ruined.

     “Lots more practice”, Asami smiled, her demeanor recovered. Korra leaned a little and nudged away one of her tears with her finger. Asami’s smile glowed with the lamppost twilight reaching in from the sliding glass door. The living room smelled like Korra’s corn chip gym socks and the lasagna Asami had heated up earlier.

     Asami looked at Korra with curious intent, the inventor in her eyes.

     “Why don’t you clean me up, and then I’ll get my jacket”, she said, her hand on Korra’s knee. Korra felt her chest tighten, her mouth go dry. There was something that exuded from Asami’s skin that made Korra apprehensive and comforted at the same time.

     “Heh”. Korra stood up and scooped up Asami, Korra’s hair rushing forward around her face as Asami let her arms wrap around Korra’s trapezius. Korra blushed and blurted out, looking into Asami’s olivine eyes,

     “ _Touch my hair_ ”. Asami brushed back Korra’s hair with the back of her hand, losing her grip on Korra for half a second, Korra’s face going to panic as she cradled Asami’s back suddenly. Asami caught her breath, and Korra let out an open-mouthed sigh of relief. Korra kicked Asami’s bedroom door open and sat her on the bed, went to the vanity for her cosmetic box… or chest.

     Asami watched Korra’s shoulder blades as she picked up the box, her sinuous back teak in the beam coming through the draped window. Asami was in athletic shorts and a tank top, the dress she had chosen for the night over the back of her desk chair. Her vision flitted to Korra’s ass in her shorts, the muscles standing out against her Calgon skin. Asami bit her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> A little one with a bit of a cliff hanger, but feel free to use your imagination to whatever happens next! This was one of my earlier ones when I was still playing with how Korra would react to certain things Asami did. While some of my posts will be unfinished “ficlets” like this, others have more of a grounding or plot. I for one, like both


End file.
